The present invention relates to an antenna control system for varying the beam tilt of one or more antenna. More particularly, although not exclusively, the present invention relates to a drive system for use in an antenna which incorporates one or more phase shifter.
In order to produce downtilt in the beam produced by an antenna array (for example a panel antenna) it is possible to either mechanically tilt the panel antenna or electrically steer the beam radiated from the panel antenna according to techniques known in the art.
Panel antennas, such as those to which the present application is concerned, are often located on the sides of buildings or similar structures. Mechanical tilting of the antenna away from the side of the building increases the susceptibility of the installation to wind induced vibration and can impact on the visual environment in situations where significant amounts of downtilt are required.
In order to avoid the above difficulties, electrical beam steering can be effected by introducing phase delays into the signal input into radiating elements or groups of radiating elements in an antenna array.
Such techniques are described in New Zealand Patent Specification No. 235010.
Various phase delay techniques are known, including inserting variable length delay lines into the network feeding to the radiating element or elements, or using PIN diodes to vary the phase of a signal transmitted through the feeder network.
A further means for varying the phase of two signals is described in PCT/NZ94/00107 whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference. This specification describes a mechanically operated variable differential phase shifter incorporating one input and two outputs.
For the present purposes it is sufficient to note that phase shifters such as those described in PCT/NZ94/00107 are adjusted mechanically by sliding an external sleeve along the body of the phase shifter which alters the relative phase of the signals at the phase shifter outputs.
A typical panel antenna will incorporate one or more phase shifters and the present particular embodiment includes three phase shifters. A signal is input to the primary phase shifter which splits the signal into two signals having a desired phase relationship. Each phase shifted signal is then input into a secondary phase shifter whose outputs feeds at least one radiating element. In this manner a progressive phase shift can be achieved across the entire radiating element array, thus providing a means for electrically adjusting the downtilt of the radiated beam. Other phase distributions are possible depending on the application and shape of the radiated beam.
While the steering action is discussed in the context of downtilt of the radiated beam, it is to be understood that the present detailed description is not limited to such a direction. Beam tilt may be produced in any desired direction.
Another particular feature of the variable differential phase shifters is that they provide a continuous phase adjustment, in contrast with the more conventional stepped phase adjustments normally found in PIN diode or stepped length delay line phase shifters.
In a panel antenna of the type presently under consideration, it is desirable to adjust the entire phase shifter array simultaneously so that a desired degree of beam tilt may be set by the adjustment of a single mechanical setting means. The mechanical drive which performs such an adjustment must result in reproducible downtilt angles and be able to be adapted to provide for a number of different phase shifter array configurations.
It is also desirable that the beam tilt of an antenna may be varied remotely to avoid the need for personnel to climb a structure to adjust antenna beam tilt.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanical drive system for use in adjusting mechanical phase shifters which mitigates the abovementioned difficulties, provides a solution to the design requirements of the antennas or antenna arrays described above, or at least provides the public with a useful choice.
Accordingly, there is provided a mechanical adjustment means for adjusting the relative phase shifts produced by a plurality of phase shifters connected to an array of radiating elements, said mechanical adjustment means including:
first means for moving a first portion of a first phase shifter relative to a second portion of said first phase shifter to vary the phase difference between output signals from the first phase shifter; and
second means for moving a first portion of a second phase shifter relative to a second portion of said second phase shifter to vary the phase difference between output signals from the second phase shifter, wherein the second phase shifter is fed from an output of the first phase shifter and the degree of movement of the second means is dependent upon the degree of movement of the first means.
Preferably, movement of the second means results in simultaneous movement of a first portion of a third phase shifter with respect to a second portion of the third phase shifter wherein the third phase shifter is fed from an output of the first phase shifter.
Preferably the outputs of the second and third phase shifters are connected to radiating elements so as to produce a beam which tilts as the first and second means adjusts the phase shifters.
Preferably the movement of the first portion of the first phase shifter a first distance relative to the second portion of the first phase shifter results in relative movement between first portions of the second and third phase shifters relative to second portions of the second and third phase shifters of about twice the first distance.
According to a first preferred embodiment the first means includes a gear wheel which drives a rack connected to a first portion of the first phase shifter, arranged so that rotation of the first gear wheel causes the first portion of the first phase shifter to move relative to the second portion of the first phase shifter. Preferably, the second portion of the first phase shifter is mounted to a carriage and the outputs of the first phase shifter are connected to inputs of the second and third phase shifters by push rods so that movement of the second portion of the first phase shifter moves the first portions of the second and third phase shifters with respect to the second portions of the second and third phase shifters.
Preferably a second gear is provided co-axial with and connected to a shaft driving the first gear which drives a rack connected to the second part of the first phase shifter so that rotation of the second gear causes movement of the first portion of the second and third phase shifters relative to the second portions of the second and third phase shifters.
Preferably the ratio between the first and second gear wheels is about 3:1.
According to a second embodiment of the present invention the adjustment means includes a shaft and said first means includes a first threaded portion provided on said shaft and a first cooperating threaded member connected to the first portion of the first phase shifter. The second means includes a second threaded portion provided on said shaft and a second cooperating threaded member connected to the first portion of the second phase shifter. The arrangement is such that rotation of the shaft causes the first portion of the first phase shifter to move relative to the second portion of the first phase shifter at a rate of about twice that of the movement of the first portion of the second phase shifter relative to the second portion of the second phase shifter.
Preferably the second threaded member is connected to the second portion of the first phase shifter and moves the first portion of the second phase shifter via a push rod. This push rod is preferably a coaxial line connecting an output from the first phase shifter to the input to the second phase shifter.
Preferably there is further provided a third phase shifter fed from a second output of the first phase shifter via a push rod which moves a first portion of the third phase shifter in unison with the first portion of the second phase shifter.
According to a further aspect of the invention there is provided an antenna system comprising one or more antenna including electromechanical means for varying the downtilt of the antenna and a controller, external to the antenna, for supplying drive signals to the electromechanical means for adjusting downtilt.
Preferably the system includes a plurality of antennas and the controller may adjust the downtilt for the plurality of antennas and store the degree of downtilt of each antenna in memory.
Preferably the controller may be controlled remotely from a control centre so that a plurality of such systems may be remotely controlled as part of a control strategy for a number of cellular base stations.
Preferably the electromechanical means varies the electrical downtilt of each antenna and means are included for monitoring the electromechanical means and providing signals representative of the position of the electromechanical means to the controller.